Robin VI Chronicles
by Bashful Badger
Summary: A story of how the new Robin finds his place in a world filled with great heroes and many dangerous villains. Along the way he may find that he has an interesting connection with some of the females. Rated M for smut in later chapters This is my first story so I believe you should take that into consideration but feedback is much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Robin VI Chronicles

Before I start it is important to note my story will be a blend of all types of continuity and material presented under the brand of DC and beyond. I may take some story from the live action TV series or some from the animated TV shows, it all depends on what I prefer.

 **Recruitment**

I suppose the right place to begin with my story is who I actually am, my name is Brendan Clay, I'm 18, and I am the sixth Robin. My story begins when I'm placed into a foster home after my dad was killed at war and my mother passed away from cancer. At this time it had been a month since Damian Wayne, otherwise known as Robin was killed. Now we fast forward a year since I was placed in the foster home and I HATED it, not only was it terrible just because both my parents were taken from me a mere week apart from each other but also because it was clear my foster parents only wanted me for the tax break. They cared nothing for me and so when I walked to school that day I was in a pretty terrible mood but little did I know my life was about to change forever as I entered the doors of Gotham High.

As I walk into school I walk past the many kids chatting it up in the hallway in their respective friend groups. I never really fit into one particular clique and tended to float around do to my diverse interests. I have always been pretty smart and was in advanced classes but never valedictorian by any means, was pretty athletic but no star athlete, semi popular but not a social butterfly, so I was always middle of the pack. If anything my biggest stand out quality was just my genuine caring and kindness to people. I'm trustworthy and wear my heart on my sleeve. Anyway to get back to the story, I walked into my homeroom and just waited for the bell to ring. As I waited I noticed the girl I dreamed of, entered the room. Stephanie Brown. I mean quite honestly she was just what I truly wanted in a girl she was nice, intelligent, bubbly, quirky, and to kick it all off quite frankly a smoking hot blonde. Only problem is PLOT TWIST I had only ever had hi/bye conversations with her so to say she was anything more then an acquaintance would just be a lie. So back to the point I sit here in homeroom with my head hanging as she strolls in and she gives me a wave which to be honest brightened my morning and she knew it too.

Then the unexpected happened... as me and Steph sat there being the only two in homeroom, I went over and kissed her... yeah not really, a more realistic thing happened. An explosion went off inside the school. We both stood up in shock and exchanged an exasperated glance. She rushed out and I followed out of dumb curiosity I suppose. As we got closer students ran past us scared and some bleeding and covered in debris. That's when the gunfire erupted and I lunged at Steph and tackled her to the ground to get her out of the way. Gunfire shot over our heads no doubt striking some unlucky students. Now in most places there would be a question of who could such a thing as to attack a school but in Gotham it's more of a question of which psycho. Today's nutcase appear to be Black Mask as it appeared to be his goons, sent to send some message to someone no doubt. After the initial shock wore off Steph moved me off her and said in a very serious but somehow still soft voice

"You have to get out of here"

"And what about you" I replied

"I'm fine now go" she stated as she charged into the smoke and gunfire

Completely shocked I didn't really know how to react at first but after getting over the initial surprise I then did the logical thing. I charged into the gunfire after her because why not die for a girl you barely know? As I navigated through the smoke and debris I pulled a few injured students out as well. Then I heard the yelling of the attackers and more gunfire. The smoke began to clear and there was Steph and him. The Batman himself. Steph appeared to have just incapacitated a thug and Batman was moving down the hall to pursue more thugs. I ran up to her to ask what in the world was going on when another goon burst through a door and opened fire. Now it was her turn to save me as she shoved me out of the way and in one fluid move kicked the guy's gun out of his grasp. At the same time a second thug burst in through a window and pointed at Steph. I threw myself at the guy and by no means as graceful as Steph I managed to knock the guy's gun away. He then proceeded to throw me across the hall and come at me with a knife. That is until Steph kicked him in the throat and sent him to the ground. I laid there speechless (common theme here) as to what just happened. She offered her hand and helped me up.

"I told you to go back" she joked

"Yeah well I guess it just isn't in my nature" I joked back

I was still reeling from what just happened when Batman came walking back dragging two more thugs behind him in handcuffs. He walked up, dropped the two with the others, looked at Steph, looked at me, and then left through the hole in the wall. I just stood there confused as to the exchange that just occurred. He looked at Steph with a sort of familiarity, like there was a silent conversation that just happened that I wasn't aware of.

"Look you can't talk about what happened here, I'm not trying to end up all over the news. I just don't want that kind of attention" she told me.

"Uh ok, I mean I'm sure people will just believe Batman took care of everything" I replied a bit confused

It was at that time the first responders began to pour in and assess what was happening. After they took us out and looked us over the reporters naturally started pouring in. Steph and me gave our stories about how Batman saved the day and we moved on.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for everything" she said looking down

"Oh uh it was nothing just acted off adrenaline mostly" I laughed (while trying not to die inside)

"No seriously it couldn't have been easy going in after me and risking yourself to protect me and I appreciate it" she said

And then we parted ways. As I got home my foster parents went on as if my school wasn't just attacked by terrorists and my crumby life proceeded as normal. That is until the next morning. It was Saturday now and when I went out to get the mail I saw I had a letter. When I opened it I couldn't have been more shocked. It was a notice that I had officially been adopted by Bruce Wayne and I was being picked up in an hour... AN HOUR! How did everything move that fast?! What about the paperwork and the interviewing?! I've heard that this process can take months even years and now I've apparently been adopted in under 24 hours! I suppose money really does talk. So fast forward an hour and I'm all packed as I walk out to see a limo with an older man waiting for me.

"Hello Master Clay so good to officially meet you" said the man

"Uh hi" I replied still in shock

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth and I am a servant of master Wayne" he clarified

I stepped into the limo and in what seemed like no time I was at Wayne Manor. I still couldn't believe this was all happening so fast. Alfred took my things and showed me to my room. I couldn't help but wonder where Bruce was. If he was apparently so eager to adopt me why hadn't I met him yet? Then she walked in.

"Stephanie?" I asked dumbfounded

"Uh yeah follow me" she said quietly as she walked away

"Hey what're you doing here?!" I asked as I chases after her

She just kept walking and I followed, completely clueless as to what was going on. She turned the corner and when I followed she was gone. There was just an open passage in the wall where the bookcase seemed to have been. I hesitantly went down the path eager to know what exactly was happening in my life. What I saw when I exited the passage absolutely floored me, The Batcave. And there there all were. The Batfamily. Nightwing, Redhood, Red Robin, Batwoman, Oracle, Black Bat, Huntress, Steph and Him. They all stood there looking at me and I just froze not knowing what to do. Batman stepped up in in his commanding tone stated

"Stephanie told me what happened at the school so I figured I would give you a chance, a chance to be something great, a chance to make a difference in this city if you choose to accept"

"Uh uh I don't know what to say" a rambled

"Well you better say yes or we are going to have to wipe your memory" Redhood stated coldly

"Y-yes of course I accept" I hastily replied

"Good training starts tomorrow 6 am sharp" Batman stated as they all dispersed

Steph walked up

"Congrats" she said with a smile

"I just don't know what to say or do" I replied honestly

"Don't worry, I'll help you through this" she replied warmly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Stephanie Brown

 **Two months have passed from chapter one into chapter two**

* **On Mount Olympus** *

* **Aphrodite's chambers** *

"I grow tired of normal mortal affairs, I need something new!" She boomed

"Well mistress if I may…" squeaked her slave

"Go on"

"Well the Earth's champions could make for a very interesting display…"

"Interesting, but I will have to play my cards just right, I will have to cast my spell of lust on the right hero in order not to raise suspicion. I think I know just the one…"

"I CAST THE POWER OF APHRODITE'S LUST UPON THEE!"

* **Batcave** *

To say that I've lusted after Stephanie for a long time would be an understatement but today something was different. I woke up feeling like something was off and when me and Steph started training like we do every morning I felt this irresistible need to get off. In other words I was horny out of my mind and judging by the way Steph looked she felt something different too. Although there was no time to think any further on any of this as an alert came through the bat computer.

"PRIORITY THREE ALERT! GANG WAR HAS UNFOLDED IN DOWNTOWN GOTHAM!"

"Looks like it's time to suit up" Steph stated

I couldn't help but notice how hard her nipples were through her shirt

"Brendan!" She snapped

"Oh yeah, yeah… sorry just nervous about my first mission as Robin" I quickly explained

"It's ok Brendan, we will head to the scene and you just follow my lead, we will do what we can to diffuse the situation until Batman get's there and finishes up" she stated calmly

"Sounds like a plan" I nervously replied

So we suited up and let me just say Steph looked amazing in just about anything but she looked irresistible in her Batgirl costume. It hugged all of her curves in all the right ways and she had plenty of curves.

* **Downtown Gotham** *

We sat on top of a roof over looking the literal war zone that had unfolded on the streets of Gotham. It all seemed to be taking place in a four-way intersection where gunfire rained from all sides. On one side was Two-Face and his gang and directly across from them was Penguin and his gang. This left the GCPD holed up on the other two sides of the intersection trying to fight both gangs at once as they fought each other.

"My God what are we even going to do" I asked

Despite being in what seemed like a suicidal situation Steph didn't seem worried in fact I noticed again that her nipples were jutting out of the front of her costume. Was she getting turned on by the thought of going into action? That is incredibly hot. We shared a knowing glance as she looked down and noticed someone else had joined us.

"I'll get Two-Face" she breathed

"I've got Cobblepot" I responded

Before entering the fight I retrieved a small disk from my belt, I then pressed a button on my gauntlet which activated it, the disk extended into a shield with a red R on the front. This would be my weapon of choice. Then we were off, we both leaped into opposite ends of the fray and it was a war zone. I had to dodge and weave constantly to avoid stray gunfire and I used my shield to deflect many shots. I moved through the craze as quickly as possible trying to reach the Penguin. When I finally made it to the Penguin's truck I saw him and two other girls all firing from the bed. One was an olive skinned brunette with glasses and the other was a white blonde and both were wearing business suits that showed their cleavage. Which is an odd thing to notice in a life or death scenario. As I hopped onto the roof and the three took notice of me I saw the two girls' nipples immediately harden through their suits.

"Focus" I thought

"Scram ya stupid bird for brains" Penguin spat

"Don't count on it" I countered as I threw my shield

I managed to hit Penguin's arm disarming him and I used a magnetic recall on my gauntlet to recall my shield just in time to block the incoming fire from Penguin's girls. As they pelted my shield with bullets suddenly two batarangs flew down and disarmed the girls. Descending down behind them was the man himself. Batman.

"It's time to scram!" Penguin shouted

And with that the driver of the truck slammed on the gas throwing me and Batman off the side. The truck sped away as many of Penguins thugs tried to make a break for it. As they sped off the ones who were left behind were taken into custody.

"Good work." He spoke

"Uh… th-thanks" I stuttered

"You're fitting in well, I look forward to working more together" he stated

And then he was gone.

"Hey!" Steph yelled as she ran over with a smile on her face

I couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounced slightly in her tight costume. I started to get a little hard to my dismay

"Great work!" She said as she leaned in to give me a hug and then went stiff

"So is that a batarang in you're pocket or are you just happy to see me" she said seductively

"Why don't you find out" I breathed

Then the next thing I knew we were on top of a building making out, cowls and masks off, groping each other. Her hand immediately went to my stiffening cock as one of my hands reach for her chest while the other went down to her ass.

"Mmmmm" she groaned as I groaned her tit

"How about we ditch the latex and kevlar" she moaned

We both hastily disrobed as we both half watched each other strip. When she peeled her costumed past her breasts I audibly gasped at her magnificent chest. I had jerked off to those tits so many times and to finally see them in all their glory was spectacular. They had good size but still look perfectly proportional on her and they were incredibly perky and sat beautifully on her chest. My gawking didn't go unnoticed.

"See something you like?" she confidently questioned

"Yes" I responded pushing my pants down, which allowed my cock to spring out

"Damn… nice dick" she whispered

"Uh thanks" I blushed

Then she dropped the last of her costume to the roof and in all her naked glory strutted over to me. I noticed she had a neatly trimmed blonde bush which turned me on even more.

"Come here" she moaned as she pulled me in for another kiss and reached down for my dick

She pushed me onto my back as she straddled me, grinding her pussy against my waste just above my dick. We both groaned at how incredibly horny we were.

"So answer me this, does the adrenaline turn you on?" I half moaned

"Oh the thrill of it all gets me soooo wet" she moaned back

"That's so fucking hot" I responded

It was then that she put her hands on my chest and lifted her ass up and above my dick.

"I've wanted this since I first saw you" I breathed

"I guess wishes do come true" she stated as she dropped on my cock

"Oh fuck!" we said together

"You feel fucking amazing" I moaned

"Not half bad yourself" she said back

She started getting into a rhythm bobbing up and down on my cock as her tight walls clenched around my length. Her pussy felt like pure heaven around my dick as it squeezed and massaged me.

"Oh Steph you're pussy is pure heaven!" I groaned

"Fuck Brendan your dick is incredible!" she moaned back

She continued bouncing on my cock as her tits began to bounce with her and I couldn't help but reach up and begin to fondle her chest.

"Fuck yeah! Keep grabbing my tits! Yeah just like that!"

I reached around and groped her ass. Steph could only groan in response as I proceeded to slap her ass.

"Oh fuck! Someone is getting a little confident!"

"I just can help myself" I said as I fondled her ass

She started to picked up the pace on my dick and really started slamming herself down on top of me and at that moment I twisted one of her nipples and latched on the other with my mouth. I sucked on her tits and flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Oh my fucking god Brendan! Keep doing that! Oh fuck I'm going to cum!"

She wasn't lying as I felt her pussy tighten on my dick and I began to feel myself approaching orgasm as well.

"Oh shit Steph I'm going to cum too!"

"Do it! Cum in my pussy!"

Right as we were both approaching orgasm I took my hand that was on her ass and at the last second took my finger and shoved it up her ass. The sudden intrusion set her off as she exploded all of my dick and her asshole tightened against my finger.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed

That was all I needed as her pussy contracting around my cock set me off and I blew my load in her tight pussy. When it was all over we just layed there covered in sweat, breathing heavily, with her on top of me and still on my dick.

"Holy shit Brendan, that was fucking incredible"

"That is putting it mildly" I groaned

Slowly we began to regain our senses and she finally got up and unsheathed my dick from her sopping cunt which was now leaking our combined juices down her leg.

"Shit I really need a shower" she laughed

"I think that makes two of us" I laughed back as we redressed and headed back for the batcave feeling much more satisfied then when we left

* **Mount Olympus** *

"Oh shit!" She boomed as she reached a shattering orgasm

"That was incredible" moaned Aphrodite as her pussy leaked onto her bed from her recent masturbating

"You were right dear peasant, these super heroes can fuck like gods" she stated as she waved away the image of the rooftop that Robin and Batgirl fucked on

"Thank you mistress, I will do anything I can to please you" squeaked the slave

"Well at this rate my precious toy will go around fucking every super heroine or villainess he encounters, so there will be much more pleasure to come" Aphrodite smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Black Canary and Roulette

 ***Brendan's Room Wayne Manor***

"Oh keep going! Harder! Faster!"

"Oh my fuck Steph! I'm going to cum!"

"Do it! Do it!"

And with that I blew my load in Steph for what seemed like the hundredth time since that night and I've loved every minute of it.

"We should get dressed before Bruce gets back" she said

"Yeah you're probably right"

*BEEP*

"Oh boy looks like Babs needs me. I'll see you around"

"Sounds good"

Then she sauntered out of my room.

I couldn't believe how much better my life has become since becoming Robin. I live in a mansion, fight crime as an awesome super hero, and I've been fucking the girl of my dreams. As I was pondering these thoughts I got a call.

"Brendan you're needed as backup for Canary downtown, she is taking on Roulette and needs assistance. Batman out."

Well that moment of relaxing was brief but this is what I signed up for after all. I got suited up and headed out.

As I sped down the highway on my motorcycle I began to think of Black Canary and just how incredibly sexy she always looked. I don't know why but I couldn't help my mind going astray even in such a potentially dire situation.

When I showed up to the coordinates I could hear the ensuing fight around the corner. Then all of a sudden a shriek could be heard and two guys went flying overhead.

"Well I'm definitely in the right place" I muttered

I turned the corner to see Canary was surrounded and even though she was beating several guys down she was simply out numbered and I could see she was tiring rapidly. From a distance away stood a sexy redhead in a tight red and revealing dress with a snake tattoo over her shoulder and across her exposed mid drift. She was fairly well endowed and the dress did little to hide her sexy curves. She looked over at me and instead of saying anything I could see her nipple hardening through her tight dress and she licked her lips. I was a bit stunned but shook it off and raced over to help Canary.

"About time!" Canary huffed as she tossed another goon

"Sorry city traffic" I joked

Canary just smirked at me as she busted another guy's face in. I couldn't help but notice how her boobs bounced in her revealing outfit. Soon we made short work of the goons. As I smacked the last one over the head with my shield we both nodded to one another and looked over to Roulette. Surprisingly she didn't make a move to escape and sat on the hood of a car.

"So what's the game Roulette? Why not run?" Canary asked

"Well why leave when I'm enjoying the show"

We made our way over to Roulette and prepared for a fight but she showed no signs of resistance. In fact as soon as I got close enough she pounced on me but not in a threatening way.

Canary moved to help when she noticed Roulette wasn't attacking me… she was kissing me. I was to stunned to react and Roulette shoved her tongue in my mouth and grabbed my hardening cock. Canary just watched in stunned silence as her nipples got unconsciously hard.

"You just gonna watch Canary or are you gonna bring that sexy sweaty body over here and join us" Roulette purred

Without another thought Canary stripped off her jacket and threw it to the side and pulled off her leotard leaving her only in her knee high boots and stockings. Me and Roulette both stopped what we were doing and took in Canary's perfect and glistening body. The next thing I knew she dropped to her knees and starting making out with me. I was on my back with Roulette straddling me and Canary next to me leaning over to kiss me.

I reached up with one hand and grabbed her breast and Roulette leaned over to suck on her other tit. Canary leaned back and moaned.

"Ok time to even things up"

And with that Roulette reached back and unzipped her dress and pealed it off. She was now completely naked to my greedy eyes and I wasted not time groping her glorious body. I stripped as well and with all of us naked things began to heat up more. Roulette bent over and I immediately began to fuck her and she made-out with Canary.

"Fuck me! That's it…Harder! Harder!" She screamed

"Oh I never thought getting licked by evil could feel so good" Canary cried (sorry for the pun)

I pounded Roulette harder and harder until all three of us began approaching orgasm.

"I'm going to cum!" I groaned

"Do it boy wonder! Pump that hot cum into my evil pussy!"

We all came in quick succession with me emptying my load into Roulette's tight pussy and Canary squirting on her face. We quickly changed positions with Canary giving me a sonic blowjob as Roulette ate her out.

"Holy shit Canary I'm not going to last long" I moaned

"That's fine baby, just give it all to me" she purred

Roulette seemed to be making short work of Canary as well due to Canary's fidgeting. Then all of a sudden Roulette caught Canary off guard by switching to her puckered asshole and shoving her tongue deep inside her. This instantly drew Canary over the edge as she came again.

"MMMMMMMM" Canary screamed

Canary's sonic scream on my dick immediately caused me to shoot my load into her mouth. I slumped back as Canary and Roulette began kissing and swapping my cum.

"I propose a temporary truce and we can fight the next time we cross" Roulette sighed

"Deal" we both agreed

The three of us just laid there on the ground, naked, content on just recovering from our sexual adventure.

 ***Aphrodite's Chamber***

"YES!" The love goddess screamed

"This is easily the best thing I've ever done!"

Aphrodite was bent over being fucked by one of her many sex slaves as she fed of Robin's sexual energy.

"Harder slave! Harder!"

"Mistress I am going to cum!"

Soon he blew his load filling up the goddess. As he slumped back Aphrodite continued watching the scene unfold as his cum dripped from her pussy.

 ***Gotham***

We soon cleaned ourselves up and we let Roulette leave but without her shipment. Me and Canary were getting ready to head our separate ways.

"You know I have no idea was came over me" Canary spoke

"Me either to be honest but that definitely could've gone worse" I joked

"True…" Canary muttered

It was then that I noticed Canary's nipples had hardened again. Who knew the Black Canary liked sex so much! Noticing her clear arousal I decided to just make my move and pounced on her. Canary made no move to stop me as I bent her over my motorcycle and dropped to my knees. I immediately pulled her leotard to the side and wasted no time in eating her asshole. In truth I wanted to fuck the Black Canary's ass and the best first step was preparing her tight backdoor.

"Oh! Bad boy indeed…" Canary moaned

Canary began fondling her own tits and eventually spread her ass cheeks so I could have better access. My tongue moved in and out of her tight hole as I prepared her for my cock. When I felt her ass was properly prepared I stood back up and dropped my tights again.

"Cmon boy wonder show me how man you really are" Canary purred

She then slapped her ass and pulled her cheeks apart. Truthfully I almost came right then and there. My cock was now totally hard and I guided my head to her asshole. The next thing I knew I was imbedded in the ass of Black Canary.

"Fuck!" We moaned

I started slow to let her adjust but soon I was thrusting quickly in and out of her ass making her butt jiggled with each impact.

"That's it! Fuck my ass hard! I'm not going to sit right for a week!"

"Shit Canary your ass is so tight!"

I fucked her harder and harder as we both approached orgasm. I leaned over her body so I could reach under her to grope her breasts. Soon we were both close and we knew it.

"Come on stud I want you cum deep in my ass! I want you to fill up my forbidden hole!"

Her dirty talk quickly sent me over the edge and soon I was filling up her ass.

"Shit!" I groaned as I emptied my balls

We both took a moment to catch out breath as I slipped out of her asshole. My cum was soon dripping from her ass and she began wiping it up with her fingers only to suck her digits dry.

"This was definitely my favorite mission in awhile kid, I look forward to working with you again" Canary said in a husked tone

She then leaned over and kissed me before sauntering away into the night (if not with a slight limb due to my ass fucking).

"Man I really do love this job"


End file.
